Mutiny
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Katnep story, which chapters will be added in as I finish them. Karkat's position as leader is saught after by his fellow trolls, and they all plan a ku (I guess?) to overthrow him. Rated T because violence and swears.


Karkat peeked around the corner, grunting as he spun his head back around and went for cover, rifle shots echoing behind him in the corridor.

"ERIDAN, FUCK OFF! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?"

"wwell im trying to kill you, but youre not making it vvery easy. come out here, crab boy, wwe can talk—"

Karkat grunted as a rifle shot pierced his shoulder, his mutant blood dripping down in his sweater. Fuck, was he going to die here? Alone, killed by fucking hipster douchebag? Karkat jumped around and rolled towards the next open room, but no rifle shots echoed down the hall. In fact, Eridan seemed to not be one for talking. Karkat peeked out into the hall, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Nepeta crouched over Eridan, a deep purple spray all around her. Karkat ran over and stopped close to Nepeta, looking over Eridan. He was still breathing, but his chest was cut up badly, and his rifle was yards away. Nepeta sniffled and sighed, standing up, walking past Karkat, her eyes emotionless.

Karkat reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. Nepeta let out a noise of surprise but snuggled up in his chest, her arms reaching around Karkat.

"JEEGUS FUCK. YOU SAVED MY LIFE, NEPETA."

":33 paw, it's not like mew wouldn't do the same furr me, karkitty"

Karkat sighed and blushed, shrugging, letting go of Nepeta.

":33 karkitty, why did ampurra attack mew?"

Karkat shrugged and looked back over to the highblood.

"MUTINY, I GUESS."

Nepeta nodded and sighed, striding away. Karkat picked up Eridan and set him up in a chair, tying him to it. He captchalogged Eridan's rifle and walked briskly after Nepeta.

"HOW LONG HAD YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME?"

":33 long enough, karkitty. mew looked in trouble, so i helped mew out."

Karkat blushed and grumbled, glaring at Nepeta.

"I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL. THE HIPSTER DOUCHEBAG WAS ON THE RUN."

":33 mew don't have any ranged weapons, karkitty, he would have killed mew."

Karkat blushed a deeper shade and rubbed his shoulder, cursing as he rubbed the wound from the rifle bullet. Eridan made a good shot, which was for sure. Nepeta turned around and pulled at Karkat's sweater, noticing the wound.

":33 karkitty! mew're hurt!"

"I'M FINE, I CAN JUST-"

":33 *ac shakes her head and takes you by the hand to her room to clean up mew're bullet wound*"

Karkat sighed as he was dragged along by Nepeta, off to her room. He grimaced as he pushed at his wound again, noting the bullet was not in the wound, and had gone through. At least that was good.

Nepeta opened her door and pulled Karkat in, shutting the door behind them.  
":33 mew should sit down."

Karkat grumbled and was about to say something, but Nepeta's glare told him he should trust her. He sat down and sighed, Nepeta coming over and attempting to pull of Karkat's sweater, but Karkat moved his hand and grabbed her wrist, wincing in pain from moving his shoulder. Nepeta cooed at him softly and shhh-ed him, pulling up his sweater with no more resistance.

The blood had trickled down Karkat's chest and through even his pants, leaving a deep vibrant red stain. Nepeta grabbed some water and dabbed a cloth in it, cleaning at his skin. Karkat blushed and looked away, ignoring her.

":33 mew s33m tense, karkitty, is something wrong with mew?"

"WHAT? NO! JUST… HURRY UP AND FINISH."

Nepeta giggled and grabbed some alcohol, dabbing a cloth on it, pushing it up in Karkat's wound. He growled and hissed in pain, Nepeta grabbing his other shoulder to steady him. Karkat bit his lip and sighed, Nepeta finishing up and bandaging the wound.

":33 there mew go, karkitty. now don't strain your shoulder ok-"

Nepeta looked up slowly as Karkat looked down again, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Nepeta pulled away quickly and blushed, stammering. Karkat blushed in return and gulped, putting on his sweater and moving to leave.

"T-THANKS FOR DRESSING MY WOUND, NEPETA. I-I'M GOING TO GO NOW."

Karkat closed the door on his way out, blushing and rushing to his room, completely unaware of Nepeta giggling back in her room.


End file.
